Bella's Dream
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Jacob promised she'd dream about it. Here's the dream. Too sweet not to post on its own. And apparently too sweet for me to make lemony. Short. VERY short.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I finally saw New Moon last night. Sorry Robert, but Taylor takes the cake. WHOA BABY. And as a result, guess what gets stuck in my head?_

I opened my eyes to beautiful red-brown skin. I had my arms wrapped around Jacob's warm chest and I tipped my head to look up into his face. This wasn't right. I always dreamed of Edward.

As I looked up, Jacob looked down. His nose traced mine. "Told you you'd dream about it."

I flinched. "No, no. It's Okay," Jacob hushed me. "I'm not going to push. I'm just going to be here, like you need me to be." His nose continued to stroke mine and his scent filled me. Such an earthy smell, so comforting. I sighed and turned my head a little. He kissed my temple. His hand came to my cheek.

"But, I can't. I can't be. Edward."

"It's a dream, Bells," Jacob assured me. "You can have anything you want." Then he kissed me again. Not like he had today. Gently, softly, tentatively. I put my hand to his cheek and kissed back. He smiled against my lips and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He was so warm. It was so different from cuddling with Edward. I ran my hand down his back to his hip.

"Jacob!" I half jumped, "You're naked."

He snickered and kissed my ear. "So are you."

He was right of course. This dream was getting out of control fast. My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest. I needed to do something. I started to turn away. Jacob moaned a little. He released his hold enough to let me turn, but not move away. He kept one hand on my hip.

When I turned I saw white. A marble chest. Oh, this dream was completely out of control. Though now, maybe I didn't mind that so much. "Anything you want, love," Edward assured me. His chest was bare too and his cold fingers traced my cheek even as Jacob's flaming lips pressed to the back of my neck. I gasped at the contrast.

I shifted closer to Edward and Jacob let me go, his hand on my arm now, still stroking, still caressing. Edward slid his hand under my arm, over my ribs. His thumb finding the curve of my breast. "Oh Edward," I moaned.

He smiled and kissed me then, my arms wrapped around him and I pressed more tightly to him. Since this was my dream, he was naked too. Jacob's hand was still caressing me, my back now, my waist. His touch seemed even hotter when I was pressed to Edward's icy body. Edward stiffened as my kiss grew to deep. Odd, if this was a dream, why would he do that? He pulled his face away. I shivered.

"That's my cue," Jacob's husky voice whispered and I felt him hot against my back again, melting the ice Edward had turned me into. I gasped as his lips found the back of my neck again. I was still tight to Edward's chest, half hot, half cold. Edward's hand was tracing my hip now. Jacob's hands found my chest, pulling me very gently back to him. I turned to kiss Jacob now, while Edward's hand continued to trace my hips, my spine. I kissed Jacob with abandon, the way I had kissed Edward, the way Jacob had kissed me. Only Jacob didn't pull away. He squeezed me tighter.

"This is what I can give you that he can't," he whispered. Then he nipped my ear and I shrieked.

Edward made his counter argument. His hand traced the inside of my thigh. I gasped and felt my insides moisten. "I think my touch, though less rough, is more intoxicating." Now he lay kisses on each of my vertebrae as Jacob continued to kiss me, his hands tangling in my hair.

"Oh my god," I muttered. "I must be dead."

They both laughed. "I'm glad you're not." Edward answered first.

"You don't have to be," Jacob whispered against my lips.

I turned back to Edward again, wanting more of his kisses. He granted himself more freedom this time, his tongue touching my lips, opening them. Jacob's warm hands were on my stomach, pulling my hips into his. The moistness intensified. I groaned in pleasure.

"For tonight," Edward whispered.

"You don't have to choose," Jacob growled.

I woke with my sheets in a tangle. That was a GOOD dream.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
